


Moonlight Masquerade

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood Kink, Erotic blood drinking, Halloween, Jealousy, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Mild Halloween related horror, Vampires, consensual drug use, drinking blood from naughty places, palm kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: On All Hallow's Eve, under the light of the full moon, creatures of the night gather in a revelry known as the Moonlight Masquerade. On this night, Yuuri meets a fellow vampire, who introduces himself as Victor...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	Moonlight Masquerade

When night fell, creatures from the blackest depths of hell emerged. He could see them appear in endless droves of ones and twos. From their shadowed lairs, they came, with fang and claw and endless hunger, into the faint glow of fairy lights and votive candles. 

And on this All Hallow’s Eve, under the light of the blue moon, they made their presence known to all in attendance of the Moonlight Masquerade. Only a few times a century did the celestial bodies converge on this unhallowed night, and quite honestly, it was still far too often for Yuuri’s taste. He could go a few centuries without meeting up with others of his own kind. 

But the invitation was for more than just canoodling with various denizens of the underworld. Important territorial disputes were established during these events. Yuuri didn’t care to repeat the incident a few centuries ago in which he’d gone on a bloodwine-soaked bender through three different territories without even realizing he was trodding on the toes of several very powerful clans. It had been a mess sorting that one out, and he wasn’t keen on a repeat. Yuuri had been asleep for the last century as well, and a refresher on the terrain was necessary, to say the least. 

But while this was the only reason Yuuri went, the Moonlight Masquerade was far more than just a stuffy meeting. Clans bickered for years leading up to the event, new territory lines were drawn as needed based off of those conversations, and the rest of the night was free to devote to debauchery. All carnal, vicious pleasures were celebrated tonight, on this unholiest of unholy nights. Tonight was no different, as the usual meeting came to a close. The celebration had begun. 

Music soared around them. The grand hall opened to a flood of vampires, weres, witches, and more. Yuuri downed his grumbling in a glass of wine mixed with fresh blood from the well-compensated fresh human donors. He grabbed another, then another. The air carried a whiff of burning incense and herbs, no doubt some sort of sacrificial rites being performed in some nearby hall to the left. To the right, Yuuri could smell the beginnings of the blood orgy kicking off, a perennial favorite for many vampires. Yuuri bowed his head and sighed.

“You look so sad. Don’t tell me you’re all alone,” came a soft voice. Yuuri tipped his head back. Behind an elaborate black and silver mask, one adorned with sequins, feathers, and glimmering trim, Yuuri could see piercingly blue eyes and the glint of fangs behind a small grin. The man’s silver hair was heavy and long down his shoulders, absolutely breathtaking to behold. 

There was something familiar about the gleam in his eye, the amused curve of his lip, something that rang distantly in Yuuri’s mind. He would simply blame the bloodwine, of which he had gluttonously consumed well over a dozen glasses of before he stepped away from the drink table. His head was delightfully foggy, clouded with a heavy, satiated feeling and a deep warmth.

“I’m not alone anymore,” Yuuri said, offering a smile of his own, his dead heart heavy in his chest. The familiarity was welcoming. It had been so long since he’d met another of his kind. “Are you here to ask me for a dance?”

“Twould be my darkest, deepest desire, for you to honor me with a dance,” the vampire said. Yuuri offered a hand, and the vampire took it gently, placing a kiss against the open palm. His lips formed a perfect cupid’s bow, soft against Yuuri’s skin. They were warm with fresh blood. “Permit me this?”

“You’ve slept longer than I, haven’t you?” Yuuri said with a smile. “For you to think of me as your darkest desire, surely we must both be dreaming still.”

“Nonsense,” the vampire said. He broke into a beautiful, bubbling laugh. His silvery skin seemed to shimmer under the candlelight. “For I feel that we are kindred spirits, adrift in this masquerade of faceless souls. When I look, I can only see you.”

“Baseless flattery, you shameless tease,” Yuuri demurred. “Do you flirt with everyone like this? People might get the wrong idea about you.”

“I’ve been told before that I shouldn’t listen so much to what others say about me,” the vampire replied. “But I find the only opinion I care about is yours, at the moment. I fear you’ll find I’m quite persistent. May I truly have this dance?” He was charming, sweet, and his silver tongue did cruel things to Yuuri’s wine-soaked mind. 

When the masked vampire offered Yuuri his arm, Yuuri accepted it after only a moment’s hesitation. “No harm in one dance, I suppose,” Yuuri murmured, mostly to himself. The vampire led him out to the dance floor, where the haunting music seemed to suffuse Yuuri’s body completely. The chorus of the damned sang into the midnight, and Yuuri struck a starting position. Victor took one hand in his, another hand placed on Yuuri’s hip. 

As the danced, the vampire’s eyes never left Yuuri’s. “May I ask after your name? Or perhaps your pseudonym for the evening, since this is a masked ball, after all.”

“I’m not one for masks and fake names. Call me Yuuri, please, I would prefer it.”

The vampire’s lips twitched, pleased. “Yuuri. Yuuuri.” His voice lilted over the long vowels. “Like music. Call me Victor, in exchange.” 

“That sounds like a deal, Victor,” Yuuri said. Even in the ridiculously spectacular mask Victor wore, Yuuri could tell he must have been quite handsome, and Yuuri suspected that his own mask gave him an intrigue that he normally didn’t possess, to be granted attention like this. They flirted across the dance floor, ending across the room at the end of the song. 

“I think we could use a pair of drinks. Would you be willing to save the next dance for me, if I found us some bloodwine?”

Yuuri pretended to grandly consider the idea, before he couldn’t disguise the excitement in his eyes any longer. Victor was a stunning dancer, and their bodies had seemed to move in sync. “The next, and perhaps, if you dance as well as you just did, we could discuss future dances as well?” Yuuri said. Victor grinned wide. 

He pecked the back of Yuuri’s hand. “Well, then, I shall return soon.”

Perhaps a masquerade like this would lead to something more. There were more hungers in hell and earth than just a thirst for the blood of mortals. Yuuri felt borrowed blood from countless wine glasses flood his cheeks. Yuuri might not have had the same needs as humans, but some desires transcended even mortality. 

Across the dimly lit room, Yuuri could see Victor trying to work his way to the blood donor table. He was caught trying to get past a massive circle of witches who appeared to be pitting their familiars against one another in a kind of magical duel. The rules were esoteric, and Yuuri figured they were somewhere between checkers and a gun duel. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as he watched Victor dodge around the mayhem. 

His nose wrinkled as a vile scent wafted past him seconds before a hand tapped his shoulder. Slowly, he turned, frowning at a recently-turned vampire in clothes that looked like they’d come from Hot Topic. The fledgeling’s mask was imp-like and unpleasant. “I saw you dancing and I knew I had to have you,” the new arrival said. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m actually waiting for someone,” Yuuri said as politely as he could manage, though his teeth were clenched tight enough to make his jaw ache. 

“You should ditch whoever it is and come with me! I promise I’ll only bite a lot!” The fledgeling grabbed Yuuri's hand in a pale imitation of Victor’s graceful greeting. Yuuri yanked his hand back before the vampire’s lips could touch him, an annoyed snarl building in the back of his throat. If this one didn’t watch out, his head would end up rolling across the floor. 

A much more welcome arm encircled his waist as Victor returned, offering Yuuri one of the thin-stemmed wine glasses. Some of the tension bled out of Yuuri’s body. 

“Sorry for the delay, my dearest. Your drink.” Yuuri accepted it with a gracious smile, though Victor’s own smile looked downright dangerous. There was something feral simmering just under Victor’s skin, barely restrained. His shoulders were hard, lines of the muscles tense beneath the expensive cut of the suit Victor wore, and his lip was twitching downward. “Is this fledgeling bothering you?” His tone was dangerous. 

The sleazy vampire was clearly going to die if he didn’t leave this instant, either by Yuuri’s hand or Victor’s, and he seemed to realize it. Yuuri slowly smiled, relishing the way Victor had immediately put his arm around Yuuri, the way the sleazy vampire had taken a step back. 

“Mmm, not at all. He’s just a pesky louse. I was considering swatting him, but I don’t think he’s even worth that much effort. Thank you for the drink, you’re really too kind to me.”

The fledgeling took a shaky step backward. “If you’re certain,” Victor replied. The threat in his tone remained. Yuuri cast one last look at the Hot Topic vampire reject. Perhaps Yuuri wasn’t the most powerful vampire among those assembled, but he was more than a match for this pitiful creature. Yuuri had eaten  _ mortals  _ older than this fledgeling appeared to be. 

As a final nail in the flustered fledgeling’s coffin, Yuuri tipped his head up toward Victor. “Ah, you have a bit of blood on your lip,” he tutted. He lifted a finger to swipe it clean, and he brought the red smudge to his own mouth, giving it a kitten lick to leave it clean once more. “Much better.”

The icy blue of Victor’s eyes seemed to gleam even brighter in the darkness, more heated and intense than before. The fledgeling had vanished, and so too had any traces of Victor’s previous anger. Victor stroked Yuuri’s cheek over the mask. “I should have waited a minute longer.”

“And made me suffer the fledgeling’s company even longer?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor laughed. “Because you looked like you were about to kill him on the spot, and it was a very sexy thought.”

“I suppose wanton murder is quite sexy. But what if I had wanted to see you separate his head from his spinal column?”

“He can’t have gotten too far,” Victor said with a rakish grin. Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Hmmm, instead of hunting him down, how about we dance once more? Hallows Eve is short. There is time enough for death another night.”

“True,” Victor agreed. They left empty glasses on a nearby table and whisked off to another series of dances. The intoxicating smell of the unsanctimonious rituals filled the air. The incense smell was thick with blood and pungent herbs. By now the werewolves had shifted and were frolicking in the grounds outside, while the blood orgy was gaining new members by the moment. 

The skeleton band’s music never stopped. But Yuuri wanted more, and so, it seemed, did Victor. Their eyes were locked with heated intention, even as they moved as one. Victor kissed Yuuri’s palm once more, but instead of letting the hand fall, he added another peck beside it, then another, kissing his way up to the tip of Yuuri’s index finger. 

His pink tongue poked out and swiped over Yuuri’s finger, exposing the lengthening canines of Victor’s fangs. Yuuri felt a streak of impulsiveness rush through him, and before he could second guess himself, he pushed against Victor’s gentle grip just a tiny bit. Yuuri pressed his finger against the tip of one fang until he felt it pierce the skin. 

Victor’s eyes were molten as they stared into Yuuri’s, never looking away. A shiver raced through Yuuri’s entire body as Victor lapped up the fresh bead of blood, then pulled Yuuri’s finger between his soft, pink lips. He gave it a suggestive suck, paired with a lewd swirl of his tongue. Oh yes. It seemed Victor wanted this, too. It wasn’t just Yuuri’s imagination, as he feared. The pure intention in Victor’s eyes as he pressed his lips against the fingertip once more, it was positively unmistakable. 

Victor leaned in close, whispering softly enough for only Yuuri to hear. “Shall we join with the blood orgy? Or perhaps somewhere private is more to your tastes?” Yuuri could feel his anticipation soaring. 

He leaned against Victor’s side, relishing in Victor’s artificial warmth from the beverages of the night. He hummed. “The orgy hall seems a bit crowded at the moment. I think I know a good spot, though.” Yuuri pulled away, lacing his fingers with Victor’s and gently tugging. 

Victor followed like a mortal under a siren’s song. “Lead the way,” he murmured, smiling. Yuuri made a brief stop inside the orgy room for a pair of crystal vials before they left the halls behind entirely. 

Yuuri remembered, many centuries ago, when he had been newly turned and afraid of the crowds of the masquerade. A dear friend had led him away from the thick of the masses and into the cool embrace of the night, through a moonlit garden, to a secluded gazebo hidden within a brace of trees and moonflowers. The waxy, white petals of the flowers were open to drink in the light of the moon, like vampires themselves, ready to close up with at dawn’s first gleam of light. 

The music was almost inaudible out here. Even with heightened senses, the flora and fauna served to dampen the worst of the sounds from the party. They sat beside one another in the moonlight. Victor smiled behind his mask. “So, what was it you snagged from the party?”

Yuuri placed the two vials on the ground in front of them. He leaned back, enjoying the stillness of the night. “Lube and one of the blood flavorings. I thought it might make things fun.”

Victor grinned. “Sinfully delicious, I love it. I think we can certainly find a fun way or two to enjoy these. What flavor is the blood orgy this year?”

Yuuri hummed, uncapping it and taking a slow sniff. “Chocolate orange, type O base. They’re either spoiling us, or someone on the committee decided to splurge. Care to share it? There should be more than enough for two.”

“Let’s,” Victor agreed, sounding delighted. Yuuri tipped the vial back, drinking about half of it in one sip. The rich flavors exploded over his tongue: the delicacy of the type O blood, the richness of the chocolate, the zesty tang of the orange. It was sweet without being overwhelming. Yuuri passed the vial over and Victor drained the rest. 

“It’s so good,” Yuuri murmured, licking his lips and waiting for the concoction to take effect. He could feel the tingle in his veins, the way the chemical mix buzzed through him and flooded every last blood vessel with the results. Yuuri didn’t know the magic and science behind the way it worked, but he was familiar with the effects that made it a popular party drug among vampires. 

The first taste of it infused the drinker’s blood with its flavor. That was where the fun would begin, because another vampire could drink the blood, amplifying the effects of the drug in their body with each new taste. As the blood mixed and mingled, it strengthened in potency, leaving those who imbibed the blood similarly intoxated. Then it went on, again and again with each bite until the vampire in question found themselves satiated or, more often, the drug burnt off with the approach of dawn. 

Victor sat back as his own dose kicked in. “Ahh, I feel it.” Yuuri lifted his wrist, dangling it before Victor’s face. Victor tracked it with his eyes. “For me?”

“For you,” Yuuri murmured. “Unless you no longer want it?”

Greedy hands clasped his wrist, dragging it close to that waiting mouth. His skin met the lascivious curve of Victor’s smile. Victor offered up his own wrist in exchange. 

As Yuuri lifted Victor’s wrist to his mouth, he felt kisses pepper his open palm once more. His eyes flickered up to where Victor was mischievously pressing soft kisses, fangs glinting in the low light. “Tease,” Yuuri exhaled. 

His eyes fluttered closed and he opened his mouth, laving the flat of his tongue over the thin veins in Victor’s wrist. Victor shuddered against him. Yuuri felt the scrape of teeth against his skin, the greedy kisses lowering to Yuuri’s own wrist once more. 

Yuuri sucked in a slow breath, and he bit down. He tasted the blood first, hot on his tongue. Like starbursts against a midnight sky, the world erupted, his senses sharpening and narrowing down on this, on Victor. Nothing else could ever compare to that first taste of purest ecstasy. The sound of Victor’s sharp gasp was a close second, after blood began to well up along the wound and spill into Yuuri’s mouth.

Victor groaned into Yuuri’s own wrist. The sound of it was thick with desire. Victor sank his fangs in, and Yuuri felt the briefest spike of pain, of feeling razor sharp teeth slice through his skin like it was tissue paper. And then after that, the heated feeling inside him only grew. What started as a low flicker quickly became a roaring, roiling fire within his chest. 

Feeding from another and being fed on himself were both wholly intense sensations alone. Vampires sought for centuries to find a rush as high as either one, without success. Combined, they left Yuuri almost insensate with the rapid onset of pleasure. Victor’s blood was the sweetest ambrosia, spilling past his teeth and lips and tongue, filling him with the buzzing warmth. 

His head clouded, his mind went hazy as he sipped at the small fount Victor had offered him. And all the while, Victor lapped and drank from him, the heady euphoria blazing through Yuuri’s soul. It was as though their hearts were one, feeding into a cycle of blood and life and death. 

The taste was further sweetened by the rich tang of chocolate orange. It was faint enough for Yuuri to lavish in the delicacies of Victor’s blood, but gave it all a sweet twist that elevated the experience to orgasmic levels. Yuuri moaned against the soft flesh of Victor’s open wrist, unable to contain himself. The sounds of Victor’s tidy drinking were running though his body, awakening parts of him that had long slumbered, even longer than Yuuri’s own mind. 

How long had it been since he’d felt genuinely aroused? Decades? Centuries? Too long, far too long. Yuuri squeezed Victor’s wrist in desperation. His hips squirmed. Had his trousers always felt so uncomfortably tight? Yuuri bit down harder on Victor’s wrist, unable to contain the rush within him. It drew a soft gasp from beside him. 

Compared to the soft buzz of moments ago, his blood was positively thrumming now. The ebb and flow repeated with each pull, Yuuri lapping up what spilled, Victor drawing it back in turn. The heat was too intense for Yuuri to bear. His eyes snapped open, seeing at last the open hunger in Victor’s gaze. Their trousers were identical in the way both were prominently tenting. Yuuri couldn’t bear it any longer. 

He sealed Victor’s wound closed with a quick lick, and he yanked his wrist free, taking advantage of the momentary surprise. Yuuri clambered into Victor’s lap, straddling him with a desperate edge to every motion. He sealed his mouth against Victor’s, tasting blood and chocolate where they kissed. Yuuri moaned, and Victor echoed. 

Their dance from earlier seemed to resume. Where before, their bodies had moved in languid grace, now it was their lips molding to the shape of one another. Yuuri let Victor tease his tongue for moments before he shifted, impatient, deepening the kiss even further. Yuuri ground his hips down. Along his thigh, he felt the hard line of Victor’s erection coming to life. Yuuri wanted more. 

Victor’s greedy hands found his hips, and Yuuri grinned into the kiss. “Do you want me?” he whispered. 

“I  _ need  _ you,” Victor replied, his voice rough with mirrored desire. 

Yuuri huffed a little laugh under his breath. “Then take me, Victor. I’m already yours.”

Victor growled playfully, his smile never fully leaving his face even as he flipped Yuuri backwards, pinning him to the floor. “Take, I shall,” Victor purred. “But where to begin, where to begin?” He pinned Yuuri’s wrists to the ground above his head with one hand, the other free to trace down Yuuri’s arm and settle on Yuuri’s chest. 

With a single pointed nail, Victor drew featherlight circles over Yuuri’s chest, considering his approach. “So many options,” he murmured. His nail dragged up, leaving a line of goosebumps behind the touch. Victor pressed the tip of his tail to the underside of Yuuri’s throat and appraised it. “Tempting, so tempting. Not yet, I think,” Victor said. Yuuri could feel the words under his skin. 

His undead heart wouldn’t stop pulsing with a deep thrill. 

All the while, Victor’s finger traveled down, roaming over Yuuri’s chest, teasing its way over the entirety of the torso. Victor plucked each button as he passed it, opening the suit vest like a present. It left Yuuri in just the silk shirt he wore beneath it, the vest falling into a puddle around him. And still Victor’s nail continued to trail downward, lingering above the line of Yuuri’s straining erection. 

“Such a tease,” Yuuri murmured. He was buzzing from the magic in his blood, and he was so horny and hard it hurt. He grinned. “I’m sure that fledgeling from before would bite me if I asked-”

Victor growled, and he yanked hard at Yuuri’s trousers, pulling them clean off Yuuri’s legs. Yuuri laughed, drunken, delirious, delighted as could be. His legs sprawled open, making room for Victor between them. Victor ripped at the thin cloth of the briefs Yuuri wore. They tore off just as easily, leaving Yuuri almost naked. “Now that’s hardly fair,” Yuuri teased, and his laugh bubbled higher, brighter, his mind lost in the vicious delights of the night. 

“What’s not fair about it?” Victor purred. He rubbed his cheek against Yuuri’s naked calf, shifting to sit between the open legs. 

Yuuri hummed and let his head fall back. “What isn’t fair is that you are fully clothed, and yet I am not. What are you going to do to rectify this matter, Victor?” His voice dropped low, murmuring the question in a husky, heated voice. Victor was already unbuttoning his own clothing. 

“How right you are, Yuuri,” Victor agreed. “Tis quite shameful of me to disrobe you and not do the same to myself. Allow me to fix that.” He quickly shed his jacket and shirt, then shuffled out of his trousers. Yuuri idly unbuttoned his shirt as he watched Victor set his clothing aside, even the cravat placed gently atop the discarded garments. 

Victor’s bare skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, unfairly beautiful and sculpted like some kind of adonis statue. Yuuri could note only one discrepancy between the finest pieces of greek art and Victor himself- most statues were of men with small penises, and Victor’s own cock was anything but. As Victor tossed aside his thin black undergarments, his endowment was at least revealed, full and stiff and deliciously sized to satisfy even Yuuri’s borderline extravagant tastes. 

Victor smiled up between Yuuri’s legs now, kneeling low enough for his masked cheek to rub against the innermost parts of Yuuri’s thighs. “Better?”

“Much,” Yuuri murmured, his eyes fluttering heavily. “Now are you going to bite me, or must I do the deed myself?” Victor grinned, a low laugh bubbling up. When he didn’t move immediately, Yuuri moaned impatiently, “Victooor, bite me!”

Victor didn’t stop laughing, even as he finally removed the mask from his face, drawing away black silk, sequins, and feathers. Yuuri could at last see the beautiful visage of his partner for the evening. It took his breath away. The eerily blue eyes were piercing as they gazed up at Yuuri, blown with desire, atop beautiful cheekbones and a jawline to make Yuuri drool. He could hold back the embarrassed flush, the way he had to hide behind his hands to avoid looking. 

“Yuuuuri, what’s wrong,” Victor crooned, rubbing his newly exposed cheek slowly against Yuuri’s legs and teasing his chin against Yuuri’s erection. Yuuri squeaked. “Come on, Yuuuuri!”

The heat in his blood was almost intolerable. He needed to be bitten now, or bite, or fuck, or  _ something. _ Every inch of his body was screaming now. His legs closed around Victor’s head, pinning him close to Yuuri’s cock, and Victor let out one last laugh. 

“Greedy, beautiful Yuuri, of course I’ll bite you,” Victor crooned. Yuuri groaned. He didn’t pull his hands away from his face until he felt Victor’s lips press against the inside of his thigh. The kiss was soft, a gentle, open-mouthed smooch. The feeling lingered like a sweet aftertaste. Every one of Yuuri’s nerves were on edge, hyperfocused on every touch, on the warmth of Victor’s breath as it fanned over his skin. 

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered as Victor licked over the kiss mark, his teeth barely brushing. Yuuri’s pulse throbbed and buzzed. “Yes,” he moaned. “Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!” He cried out as Victor squeezed his hips and snuggled in deeper, running his tongue along the line where the thigh and torso met. His teeth grazed Yuuri’s cock, before the kisses returned once more to the naked skin of Yuuri’s thigh. 

Yuuri’s dead heart was going to beat out of his chest. The tease was almost more than he could bear. And still Victor was intent on driving him absolutely mad, running his tongue over all sorts of filthy places, and nipping so lightly at Yuuri’s sensitive spots that he almost, but didn’t quite, break the skin. 

Yuuri had sensed some of Victor’s power while they were dancing. There were few ways to absolutely ascertain a vampire’s age, but Yuuri knew well enough to get a rough estimate. Victor was ancient, powerful, and his self-control was absolutely unwavering, even with Yuuri begging beneath him. He must have even been older than Yuuri himself, at the very least, to resist this long with the influence of the drug in both of their bodies. 

Victor’s teasing, cruel lips skimmed against the base of Yuuri’s cock, his hands coming up to toy with underside of Yuuri’s balls. He smoothed his fingers over the nerves, while Yuuri tried fruitlessly to buck in that iron grip. There was something so delicious about the resistance. 

Yuuri was nothing special for a vampire, the only unique thing about him being the natural strength that came from age. He could have even pushed and broken out if he so chose. But the feeling of his hips held firmly in place was almost more than he could take, and he relished in the sensation of being utterly at another’s mercy, if only for a few moments. 

It was a sense of vulnerability, of thrill, of the last seconds before being devoured by the beautiful creature between his thighs. Yuuri knocked the mask away from his face with a desperate hand, pushing his hair back from his face in the same motion. He didn’t want to look away from those piercing blue eyes that had locked onto him. 

Victor let out a broken sound from deep in his throat, ravenous, desperate, desirous. The touches grew more frantic, Victor never looking away even as he brought Yuuri’s leg back to suck greedy kisses over the tenderest spot on Yuuri’s thigh. 

Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat. His eyes fluttered before he could stop them, the feeling inside him rising up so high it drowned out all other thoughts. There was a moment of crystal clarity. Perfection, so sharp and bright that Yuuri couldn’t bear it. Hells, how he wanted this, how he  _ needed  _ this. He let out a sound of raw desire, a low whine that made Victor shudder. Even Victor himself could no longer hold back. 

Victor struck like a snake. Razor sharp fangs sliced through his skin faster than Yuuri could blink, piercing deep into the pulsing vein of Yuuri’s thigh. At last, a flow of blood spilled forth. 

Yuuri inhaled sharply at the first hint of pain, before a hazy sort of elation settled over him. There was a unique euphoria to being sampled on from such an intimate place. His entire being was open, and Victor could sink his teeth into any strip of exposed flesh he chose. Yuuri desperately wanted to return the favor. He could see the slope of Victor’s broad shoulders, the gentle taper of his waist, and Yuuri dreamed of running his tongue over every inch of it, of sinking his own teeth into Victor’s flawless white skin. Victor bit down harder and sucked. 

“Haaa,” Yuuri panted. “Aah, Victor!”

Yuuri imagined his mind was like a glass of champagne, bubbling and light. The world was clouded by bliss. Pleasure seemed too simple a word for the feeling that Yuuri had. Victor drank his life’s essence with deep, greedy pulls. Each taste drove them both deeper into a blood frenzy, as though their very veins were threatening to pop like a shaken bottle of fine vintage. 

His fingers tangled into Victor’s silken hair. He could barely take the flow of warmth through his body, the way it all seemed to pool and coil at the pit of his stomach, just behind his navel. “Victor, aaah,” Yuuri panted. “I’m close. I’m so close.”

Victor didn’t say a word, but he had never once looked away from Yuuri, and in his eyes, Yuuri could see joy, a certain playfulness, and the edges of a tease. Victor squeezed Yuuri’s hips harder, and he very slowly ran his tongue over the most sensitive spot inside Yuuri’s thigh. Each pass cleaned away the blood, leaving the skin beneath nearly spotless, save for the two perfect puncture wounds and the deep bruising around it from Victor’s kiss. 

The feeling of Victor’s tongue was almost more than Yuuri could bare. His hips bucked and Victor sucked hard at the wound he had left, taking one last drink. Yuuri cried out as he felt the sudden wave of pleasure rush through him, more than he could bear. It sent him plummeting over the edge, and his orgasm chased behind on its heels, leaving Yuuri screaming in delight. His cock twitched, painting his stomach pink. 

Victor licked over the puncture wounds once more before he grinned up at Yuuri, turning his tongue to the blood-tinged cum. All of a vampire’s bodily fluids were infused with the blood they drank, and Victor seemed to take great relish in slowly cleaning it all away. He savored the taste with noisy little hums of delight. His eyes never left Yuuri’s, not even for a moment as his tongue washed over Yuuri’s skin. 

Yuuri shuddered beneath him, oversensitive and spent. His body was drained almost dry. It left his throat raw and aching, his fangs pricking his lower lip. His head swirled as he sat up, dazed from the bloodloss. 

Between his legs, Victor looked like the cat that got the cream: smug, content, and positively replete with blood. His cheeks were hot and lightly flushed. Every part of him looked so vital and alive. So utterly tempting. Victor crooked his head, beckoning with his eyes, slowly licking his lips. 

Yuuri pounced. Victor fell back with a bright laugh, his body hot and pulsing with so much blood he must feel ready to burst. “I’m yours,” Victor moaned. His head fell back, exposing the pale column of his throat. The naked vein visibly throbbed, fluttering under the skin. Yuuri nibbled right above it, feeling Victor shift and groan beneath him. A wicked idea came to him. He dragged his tongue over the spot one last time and rose up.

He sealed Victor in a kiss that was readily returned, though Yuuri could taste the sweetness of confusion on Victor’s lips. Yuuri surged forward, working quickly. Feeling impish, he bit down on Victor’s tongue, then his lip, tasting a sudden gush of blood fill their mouths. Victor moaned into the kiss, squeezing Yuuri’s hip. “Yuuri,” he panted. 

Yuuri licked his way back into Victor’s mouth, tasting the coppery tang on Victor’s fangs, his lips, his tongue. Yuuri pushed Victor to the ground, unsatisfied with the slow bleed he got. It had only been a taste, after all. Yuuri needed more. He was a creature of the night, and he felt starved for what his body craved most of all. 

Yuuri kissed his way down to the fluttering pulse of Victor’s carotid. Victor cupped the back of Yuuri’s neck with one hand. Taking this as all the permission he needed, Yuuri closed his eyes, savoring the heat of Victor’s embrace for one last moment. His eyes fluttered back open and he struck. 

Yuuri bit down, his head whirling as a hot gout of blood flooded past his lips. 

There was no taste like it. Victor’s wrist and mouth had been just enough to whet Yuuri’s appetite, and he voraciously fed on every drop he could get of luscious, red blood. Victor raked one hand through his hair, pressing Yuuri deeper into the crook of his neck. The feeling of his nails sent shivers up Yuuri’s spine, and Yuuri couldn’t help letting out another broken moan as he drank deeper. 

Victor’s other free hand flew out blindly, fumbling for something. There was a small clink of glass, then a wet slicking sound. Victor gripped Yuuri’s bottom, his hand slick now with the lube Yuuri had grabbed earlier. Yuuri rocked back into his touch, keening into Victor’s neck, begging for it without words. 

Victor crooned soft nothings, still petting Yuuri’s hair with one hand, while the other set to work sliding a finger between Yuuri’s cheeks. It was a snug fit. Death had made Yuuri’s ass tighter than a vice, but Victor’s firm touch teased his body to slowly relax and accept a finger inside. Yuuri rocked against his hand, grinding back down and up to feel the way the finger stretched him open. Victor’s cock pressed insistently into Yuuri’s thigh. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but grin into his meal. Oh yes, a certain special kind of rigor mortis was coming over Victor, and it was definitely the fun kind. Yuuri mouthed at Victor’s throat, feeling his body grow warmer the more blood he took from Victor. The drug left Yuuri almost delirious as he greedily drank his full. 

He could suck Victor dry. He could take every last drop if he wanted, drink until Victor’s life essence clung to his bones by a single thread. But as soon as the thought came to him, he banished it. This feeling of holding Victor close was sweeter by far, and the conversation of the evening had given Yuuri more joy than any of the last few centuries had. 

Victor stroked Yuuri’s insides with his finger, soon working in a second. Yuuri clutched at Victor, his voice breaking through, even though his lips never left Victor’s throat. Victor still teased, rubbing Yuuri’s innermost walls with a firm touch that merely glanced over the most sensitive spots. It was enough to make Yuuri give a particularly hard suck in frustration. 

Victor laughed breathlessly. “Okay, okay!” The teasing touches became more focused. He started scissoring the two fingers enough to fit a third in beside. “Greedy little piglet,” Victor crooned, tugging gently on Yuuri’s hair. His voice was thick and husky with desire. He worked for a moment before he said, “I think this is enough.”

Yuuri didn’t pull away for a moment, content to lap at the messy blood welling around the edges of the wound with his tongue before sucking at the vein again. Victor’s laugh sounded a little dizzy, but it was infectious. Victor tugged at Yuuri’s hair with a little groan. 

“Want more,” Yuuri grumbled. His face was hot. He licked Victor’s neck again. He felt Victor’s fingers petting his insides, stroking him in a way that left him aching for more. So cruelly, they sought out Yuuri’s prostate, giving it a firm rub that left Yuuri melting against Victor’s chest. “Ohhh, fuck,” he groaned. “Victor…”

He bucked his hips back into Victor’s palm, letting Victor’s fingers grind against his prostate. Victor kissed Yuuri’s forehead. At last, Yuuri opened his eyes. 

Victor’s expression was hungry, yes, but there was something soft at the edges. There wasn’t a word for that emotion in any of the dozens of languages Yuuri had learned over the years. There wasn’t a way to describe how it made Yuuri feel. It made warmth curl inside Yuuri, but also made desire streak through him, made a flash of possessive greed take hold and mix with the fire of something deeper and stronger than any of them. 

Without blinking, Yuuri rose onto his knees, shuffling forward to get closer to Victor. Victor looked spellbound. “Yuuri,” he whispered.

“Victor,” Yuuri echoed. There was no need for other words, not when they were both lost like this. Victor’s fingers had fallen free, leaving Yuuri empty and yearning for a replacement. He knew what it was his body craved. 

Yuuri sank back, lowering his body down onto the length of Victor’s cock. The head pushed against his entrance, resisting only slightly as it slipped inside. The slight friction was like a dream. He was just wet enough to make the glide smooth, but dragging so sweetly against all the most sensitive spots. He let out a broken moan as he bottomed out on it.

Victor’s grip was bruising as he held Yuuri’s hips, begging without words for Yuuri to stay still for just a moment. Yuuri let out a soft gasp as Victor’s cock twitched inside him. 

Victor grinned up. The nameless emotion on his face was more pronounced than ever. It was almost like adoration, but colored with lust and desire. There was an innocence and a sinful hunger in one soft twitch of Victor's lips. Yuuri could only imagine how he must feel, to have his cock fully sheathed inside Yuuri’s body. How warm it must be, with Yuuri so full of blood. How cold he must feel, drained as he was. 

Yuuri rose halfway up, and as he sank back down, he threw his head back with a cry of pleasure. It felt so good, and Yuuri was desperate for more, harder, faster. One of Victor’s hands found Yuuri’s hair and tugged his head to the side. Yuuri grinned as Victor shifted beneath him, the fierce bloodlust at last overcoming whatever emotion Victor had worn before. 

Victor huffed, desperate, and he leaned forward. There was no foreplay this time, no tease or tantalizing kisses to preface what was about to happen. Victor bit down on Yuuri’s throat, right over the carotid artery. The euphoria was instantaneous. It was a new peak for a night of shameless indulgences, a new level of pleasure that seemed impossible to surpass. 

In his very veins, there seemed to flow liquid fire, sparking and licking along his veins. All that heat converged beneath Victor’s lips. Yuuri was panting as he started to move. The motions were less of an up and down and more of a grinding motion. Every rock of his hips made the plush head of Victor’s cock press against Yuuri’s prostate. His pace was brutal. It was a mix of desperation and passion and the feeling of it was like a dream. 

Victor was penetrating Yuuri in every way possible. His teeth sank deep into Yuuri’s bare throat, his cock slammed inside Yuuri with every brutal, beautiful thrust of his hips. Even his hands seemed to grip Yuuri’s hips so tightly that Yuuri could feel them all the way down into his soul, as though the shallow breaths in his ear were able to fill his head with dizzy pleasure, like the throbbing of blood began to sync and their hearts beat as one. 

As Victor continued to fuck his hips up into Yuuri, his hips began to slow. Victor took slower breaths, deeper drinks from Yuuri’s open throat, and all the while he clung to Yuuri, drawing the life’s essence from Yuuri’s body. Yuuri could feel his muscles milking Victor’s cock. His own cock was aching with a distant pressure, a thousand miles away and yet too insistent to resist. 

“I’m close,” Yuuri gasped. His voice was short and breathless, and Victor groaned into Yuuri’s throat. “Fuck, I’m close— it feels so good, aaah!” Yuuri let out a small, muffled cry as Victor’s next thrust slammed home right against his prostate, while his teeth bit down even harder. 

Blood rushed out from Yuuri’s throat, and at the same time, Victor came, spilling his load deep inside Yuuri. Yuuri let out a scream of utter bliss. The cum and blood flooded Yuuri’s insides, replenishing some of what Victor drank, and bringing Yuuri to dizzying new heights. He blacked out, overwrought with so much pleasure that he couldn’t breathe for several long moments. At last, Yuuri’s vision cleared, and he slumped against a limp Victor. 

Their hearts pulsed in tandem. Yuuri flopped to the side, licking his own cum from Victor’s stomach as the effects of the drug began to fade. Victor stroked Yuuri’s hair until he was clean, and then he returned the favor in kind, licking Yuuri’s own body clean of the sticky, pinkish fluids. 

He licked his lips when he finished. The sky was already edging closer to dawn. The night was ending, the hour was late. It was time for them to part ways. As the stars grew harder to make out, they scrambled to dress in discarded clothing and take shelter from the piercing light of the sun. 

“Victor,” Yuuri said impulsively. He yanked Victor close, kissing him desperately and fiercely. It was a mess of teeth and tongue, the last taste of lovers parting against their will. “Come find me in Japan! Promise me!” 

“I promise!” Victor replied, his eyes bright in the dawn light. “I’ll find you!”

Shadows slowly began to cloak Yuuri’s body as he pulled away regretfully. “I have to go, but-” He broke off. Victor smiled. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll meet again,” Victor vowed softly. His own wreath of shadows formed around him, the last trace of magic for the evening. As the sky grew almost too light to bear, the darkness enveloped them both entirely. 

Yuuri was alone in the dark of his room, the windows drawn, his coffin open and waiting for him to rest inside. He let out a slow breath. His head ached, and the night’s debauchery lingered in his mouth like the sweetest aftertaste he could imagine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Victor and Yuuri eventually find each other once more, fall even more madly in love, and have 12 poodle familiars between them.
> 
> Follow me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aurumauri14)!!


End file.
